You Like Me
by vinnilshipper
Summary: My first Vinnil story. uvu.


**Oh my Celestia! I'm so sorry I abandoned my CheesePie fanfiction guys! I really am!**

**Before I begin, I want you all to know that I have founded a new fandom that I like!**

**Littlest Pet Shop! Yeah, surprising, isn't it? But it's a great show, and I also found a new ship!**

**Vinnil. (Vinnie/Sunil) Basically a mongoose and a gecko. Well, I wanted to try and write a fanfiction**

**about these two! By the way, go away if you're a homophobic. :)**

**I obviously don't own the show Littlest Pet Shop.**

* * *

The blue mongoose sighed in awe, with his head resting on his paws and elbows on his bed. A few of the pets walked by, some trying to make him snap out of his trance. Zoe, sang loudly into his ear, Russell took one of his quills and lightly poked him, only making him flinch, but still daydreaming. Last, Pepper came with her flower that attached to the cushion with a string. She pressed the cushion, making water spray out of the flower to Sunil's face. Alas, that didn't work, either.

Vinnie soon walked up to Sunil as soon as everyone gave up. He started to wave his arms like a maniac at the love-struck mongoose, shouting at him to snap out of it.

"Sunil! Buddy, you gotta snap out of it!" Vinnie shouted, grabbing Sunil's shoulders and shaking him.

Sunil only sighed once more. Vinnie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Delilah," Sunil cooed, giggling.

Vinnie scoffed. "You're still obsessing over her? It's been a while since she's been in Littlest Pet Shop!"

"She is still my crush," Sunil simply said in his thick accent. "Of course I'd still be all over her.."

"She's not even all that great.." Vinnie mumbled.

Sunil sat up and rolled his eyes, patting the dancers head gently. "Silly, silly, ignorant gecko."

Vinnie frowned, then an idea formed in his head. He slowly pushed Sunil on to his back on his bed, and soon climbed on top of him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sunil asked, feeling his voice a bit shaky.

"Just gonna rest on you, but I'm guessing you won't mind since that cat girl is up in your mind. You won't even know I'm here," Vinnie closed his eyes with a smug expression, then curling himself on Sunil's lower stomach.

"Is this really necessary..?" complained the magician, a light pink blush appearing across his cheeks.

"Hmm? I can't hear you over my...," Vinnie's voice trailed off, yawning and pretended to fall asleep.

On purpose, Vinnie made his tail rub and up and down against Sunil's hips. Sunil lightly groaned, feeling uncomfortable at this feeling. He considered to push off Vinnie, but he didn't want to hurt him. And secretly, he actually liked this feeling. He lightly put his paw around Vinnie's back, blushing a little harder than before. Sunil felt Vinnie's head rub against his arm, and lightly murmuring to himself. He soon scooted up his sleeping gecko friend closer to his chest, and closer to his face. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, but every pet seemed to be doing their own thing. He quickly kissed Vinnie at the top of his head, hoping he wouldn't of felt it.

Vinnie smirked, then opened his eyes and looked up. "I knew it."

Sunil's pupils became smaller, with his yellow iris being exposed more. "Wait, w-wait?!" He stuttered.

"You like me!" Vinnie shouted.

Sunil covered Vinnie's mouth with his paws, shushing him.

"Shut up!" hissed Sunil. "Don't bring the attention to us!"

Vinnie frowned, then licked the paws that covered his mouth. Sunil shrieked and wiped his paws to his sides.

"Why did you kiss me?" Vinnie asked, with some actual curiosity in his voice. He did truly like Delilah, right?

"I.. don't know what you're talking about," Sunil said in denial, looking away from Vinnie and crossing his arms.

"Pfft.. You're so in denial, Sunil," he chuckled. "You like me."

"What if I do?" Sunil mumbled, still looking away from him.

"Well, you let me be on top of you, and then kissed my head. So, you like me," Vincent snickered.

"Alright, fine! You got me. I _do_ like you..," the Indian mongoose finally admitted, turning towards Vinnie.

"Well, I love you too, buddy," Vinnie grinned, hugging Sunil and nuzzling his head under his chin.

Sunil blushed again, then put his arm around Vinnie once more. He rested his chin on top of Vinnie's green hair, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Heh, just a normal story where a mongoose is in denial about his feelings. **

**Seems about right. **


End file.
